Hun
Hun is Casey's archenemy and a secondary antagonist in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series. He is the leader of the Purple Dragons and the right hand of the Utrom Shredder. History Hun started his criminal career in his teen years and lead the Purple Dragons. He and a group of Purple Dragons burned down the store of Arnold Jones (Casey's father) after he refused to pay the Purple Dragons protection money. Hun told Casey to tell his father to pay up next time or else. However, Arnold went to the police which made Hun kill him. Sometime later, the Shredder found him and took him as a protege after he realized his potential. In the beginning of the 2003 series, he left his operations to Johnny and Dragon Face while he serves the Shredder. In "Attack of the Mousers", he was sent by the Shredder to bring Dr. Baxter Stockman to the Foot HQ and gave him his punishment by drilling out his left eye. He delivered the Sword of Tengu to Saki in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" and punished two Foot technicians for losing it to the TMNT. Hun was later ordered by the Shredder to team up with Stockman to find info on the Turtles in "The Way of Invisibility". Hun let Ralph escape so the Foot Tech ninjas follow him to the other Turtles. The TMNT defeated the ninjas and Baxter Stockman blamed Hun for the failure of the mission. However, Stockman was taken away by two Foot Tech Ninjas. Hun reported to Oroku Saki that based on his interrogation, the Turtles don't know anything about Saki's enemies. Oroku Saki decides that the Turtles may be useful to him when the time is right. First Battle with the Turtles In "Fallen Angel", he hosts the Purple Dragons cage match. He knocked out Casey Jones and took him hostage. Later he fought the Turtles. In their first fight against him, he actually overpowered them, they were only saved by Casey Jones. 2012 Series In the 2012 series, Hun is far different from his original counter part. Instead of being a physically imposing giant who could take on all the turtles at once and Shredder's right hand man, this version is instead a homage to famous martial arts master and movie star, Bruce Lee, being similar in design, voice and fighting style. He first appeared in ''Casey Jones vs the Underworld, ''introducing himself to Jones as the new leader of the (just defeated) Purple Dragons during a bank robbery. He easily defeated Casey and made off with the money, along with his cohorts. He later appeared delivering chemicals to Shredder, who complimented his success, martial arts and leadership. Hun then offered to show Shredder around the Alumond Chemicals factory, as it made the chemicals needed for his mind control formula and was on Dragon territory. His tour was interrupted by Casey Jones, who began to fight him for a second time after the turtles showed up. He was defeated when Casey Jones pushed him off a balcony into a vat of chemicals. He appeared again in ''Meet Mondo Gecko, ''fighting Casey, Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko, only to be defeated again. Later, he was featured in the audience of FishFace's underground, alongside every other human and mutant villain, with the exceptions of Rat King and Shredder. He next appeared in ''Broken Foot, ''guarding Shredder's money stocks from Karai and Shiniagami. He and the Dragons are surprisingly able to beat them in combat, but they are ultimately defeated when Leonardo joins the fight. He has most recently appeared in ''Bat in the Belfry, ''being easily defeated by Casey Jones, Michelangelo (dressed as Turflydle), Wingnut and Screwloose. Gallery Slash Hun.PNG|Turtle Hun Elfinator.png|Elfinator Category:TMNT Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains